Good triumphs over evil
by Historosh
Summary: Heavenly music plays as the battle begins.


The good will fighter

With his six minutes to go Lars decided to join in the fight to protect the gates of heaven from the army of hell. Instantly a calm white fog filled his eyes. He could feel the flesh being torn from his body and recreated to the figure of the heavens he sought to protect.

In his hand he held the blade of nolosh, the most powerful weapon available the fighters of heaven. He looked around him and took in the landscape he was to protect. He began practicing with his new weapon. Within days he became the most successful warrior of his side.

A shrill cry came from the demon camp about four thousand miles below. Of course Mianchi could not see Lars but his energy traveled farther than his sight could possibly go. Mianchi turned to his left, to find the general of hells legions that would be attacking the gates first. Mianchi wondered if Lars would ever attack him, of course Lars would. Would the fight Mianchi had in him be enough to end the lust of power Lars would gain from the fight that would ensue at the gates of heaven. The orders were given to attack the gates at dusk. Every demon, ghoul, and every half living thing scram with rage, for they didn't have a single clue as to what they were about to face.

Lars sat atop the tallest tower waiting for any sign of the enemy. By now he had an idea who, or what, he was up against. All he knew was what the scholars of the warrior schools that heaven had to offer. The center of all the hatred in the world would show up at his post, where the death of Mianchi had been planned to happen. It was about eight at night when the first of the demons came over the crest of the knoll about a thousand yards away. One by one they came until all of them pushed their presence against the gates. With Lars's new sight ability he saw the shadow they created trying to seep under the gates. "Attack", was the command Lars waited to hear but it never came.

The army dropped to their knees in a motion that best resembled a shiver going down someone's spine. An astounding crack rode through the air and a figure appeared at the front of the group. Lars knew at once that wasn't Mianchi but he couldn't figure out who it was until one thing set him apart from the normal behavior of the hell breed warriors. He walked to the gate and admired it. What was he up to? Lars saw something deep in the being something almost familiar. That was it the familiarity was what was in him too. The very power that ran through Lars's veins also ran through this being. As Lars thought of this he looked down and noticed that the warrior looked admiringly up at him. Without further wait the warrior knelt down and waited for the order to come.

The gates of heaven and its protectors had never seen this behavior before. All but Lars never heard the order given. It passed through the air like wind and as quick as it came it went again. The guards of the gates by then had all gathered close to the opening and with this action combined with the lack of seeing Mianchi on the battle field they opened the gates. That's when it happened all hell broke loose, literally. The minions pushed their way inside and quickly overwhelmed the guards. Only two soldiers stayed in place, Lars and his evil counter part. Then slowly the evil Lars rose on wings of darkness that seemed not to be solid but a dark fog that swirled around him constantly.

Then the fight began, each lash coming after another without mercy or restraint. The harsh reality sat into Lars that this could be his last fight. The battle raged on and became so fierce that the war around them stopped and became a front row seat to the war of life or death. As the blows were struck neither backed down even when blood poured from the open wounds they had acquired. The blood looked like nothing ever seen to Lars. His angelic blood seemed to have a glow of a deep shade of blue. Where as his demon counter part bleed a gross shade of green best resembling the contents of a glow stick. And finally the last blow was struck, an even slice from shoulder to shoulder across the demons body. His head fell to the ground and rolled to the side. Every warrior the demon god Mianchi controlled suddenly fell and all because of the great rage of Lars.

Mianchi felt this rage, and defeat but he wondered what move was next. With his rage Lars went into the bowls of hell. Straight to the door of he great beast god and walked right in. Mianchi was stunned by the great angelic presence that Lars had even where angels were supposed to have no power Lars had a power equal to that of Mianchi. Lars would have looked more impressive if he hadn't been covered in to neon green goop that was his enemy's blood. And then the one thing that Mianchi hadn't expected to happen did, Lars dropped to his knee and begged for release from the pain he felt.

"Of course my child, I will release you. For I alone possess this power." As Mianchi said this, an evil smile came over his desecrated face. He drew closer to Lars and raised his blade. Lars had heard of the blade but never before had he ever seen such a weapon. The sleek black blade rose from a deep maroon hilt that hid the hand of its wielder. The blade inched closer to Lars's neck but just before the blade touched Lars drew his blade and plunged it into Mianchi's heart. The blood seeped over the Lars's blade and onto his hand. And that was it; Mianchi lay dead on the floor beside his once filled throne. From the body Lars took only one thing, the sword. He noticed as he held it that it felt very light almost the same as his sword. But instead of keeping the newfound weapon he snapped to the blade in two.

Later that day he stood once again on the planes of heaven only this time his hands were covered in the blood of a different being. Lars had taken the life of the almighty Historosh and now sat in the throne that his body had once occupied. The feeling of love seemed to have been drained out of him and the only thing he wanted now was the start of the next war. And everyone on the plane called earth would suffer from his need. If only they knew that his war would come to them, then maybe they could prepare.


End file.
